Richard Nixon
Richard Milhous Nixon (January 9th, 1913 – April 22nd, 1994) was the 37th President of the United States, serving from 1969 until he resigned in 1974. Nixon was a highly corrupt president, most well known for his role in the infamous Watergate scandal. His Vice President, Spiro Agnew, is also considered to be one of the most corrupt politicians in the history of the United States. The Watergate scandal In June 1972, five men were arrested in the early hours of the morning breaking into the Democratic Party's headquarters at the Watergate hotel (which gave its name to the scandal) in Washington, D.C. They had photographic equipment and wiretapping devices on them. In the following months, connections between several of the suspects and one part or another of the White House were revealed. As the investigation continued, it was revealed that the scandal was primarily to cover-up his administration's illegal activities as well as sabotage the Democratic Party so his opposition would be weakened. Other villainy *His administration spearheaded Operation Condor, a multi-year CIA-backed campaign of state terrorism and political oppression that established multiple right-wing military dictatorships in South America, including those of Augusto Pinochet, Hugo Banzer, and Jorge Rafael Videla,.Also involved was Henry Kissinger, who served in the Nixon Administration as both National Security Adviser and Secretary of State. *He financed the coup d'etat of Augusto Pinochet in Chile. *Nixon was an avowed anti-Semite who strongly disliked Jews, and was a believer in the conspiracy theory that Jews were planning to take over the government. *He has shown racism towards African-Americans, Hispanics, and Asians. *He was homophobic. *He was responsible for the creation of the Southern Strategy - a political strategy to increase political support among white voters in the South by appealing to racism against African Americans. *He launched the War on Drugs, which has actually caused more problems than it has solved. *He supported Pol Pot and the Khmer Rouge in their invasion of Laos. *He extended the Vietnam War instead of ending it by talking the president of South Vietnam out of negotiating with North Vietnam, as he needed the war to continue so that he could run for president on the promise of ending it. *Nominated two segregationists to the Supreme Court. Both men were so unashamedly racist that both Democrats and Republicans refused to vote on them. *He had a strong dislike of the Catholic Church. *He also showed traits of misogyny and stated that he didn't think women should work in government because they were too "erratic and emotional". *He committed War crimes during the Vietnam War by ordering Henry Kissinger to carry out an illegal bombing campaign against Cambodia and Laos in order to eliminate North Vietnamese leadership. Post-presidency His second Vice President, Gerald Ford (who assumed the presidency after Nixon resigned), pardoned Nixon fully for his involvement in the Watergate scandal. Nixon mostly kept a low profile until his death in April of 1994 from a stroke. In a series of taped interviews he gave in the late 70's, Nixon expressed regret for his actions involving Watergate and his other crimes. Category:Presidents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Political Category:Saboteurs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Paranoid Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Incriminator Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Vocal Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tricksters Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Anti - Villain Category:War Criminal Category:Anti-Religious Category:Modern Villains Category:Jerks Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Cold war villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Government support Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Internet Memes Category:Racists Category:Con Artists Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Surprise Villains